


Loving Strangers: A Mixtape

by rexinasofia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart, Fanmix, Mixtape, Playlist, Swan Queen Supernova, soundtrack, whatever you wanna call it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexinasofia/pseuds/rexinasofia
Summary: Inspired by 90's romcom OSTs and KSQ's story of love and healing and two lonely people finding each other...





	Loving Strangers: A Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KSQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSQ/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loving Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899545) by [KSQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSQ/pseuds/KSQ). 



[Loving Strangers: A Swan Queen Mixtape](http://rexinasofia.tumblr.com/lovingstrangersmixtape/)  
>>> [**LISTEN HERE**](http://rexinasofia.tumblr.com/lovingstrangersmixtape/) <<<  
  


The playlist is [hosted on Tumblr](http://rexinasofia.tumblr.com/lovingstrangersmixtape/). Feel free to [reblog and share](https://rexinasofia.tumblr.com/post/165106715057/listen-here-loving-strangers-a-mixtape-comment)!  
If that doesn't work for you, [here it is on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLehkKyvT0CaG5VOLsPNR46oD_oWzxmYnd).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to KSQ for suggesting the opening track and most especially for the totally engrossing romance she wrote for our favorite ladies (found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11899545)), to the SQ Supernova mods for organizing a second round and once again pulling it off spectacularly, and to all y'all for all the encouragement!


End file.
